My 1st MOVIE Episode The Mysterious Phantom
by GameKirby
Summary: June gets kidnapped by an evil Rocket controlled by a mysterious fiend from June's past as the gang must rescue June from this unknown person.  Who is this mysterious fiend and why kidnapped June?
1. June is Kidnapped

{Chapter 1.}

One day, Annie and June we're playin' Croquet in June's backyard without a care in the world when all the sudden a Blue-ish black version of Rocket (That looks like Rocket) pops up out of the sky and comes above Annie and June until they discover that it's not Rocket but an evil version of him. The sound of evil laughter scares the Girls when suddenly a giant pair of Claw Grabbers (A Crab-like claw version of the Grab-nabber) captures June with the claw-grabbers until she screams when a mysterious fiend throws a Tape player at Annie, she quickly panics and goes to the Rocket room to tell Rocket and the Boys that was Kidnapped, Annie says "I didn't see his face, but I heard this sound" Annie imitates the Evil Laughter of the Phantom until Leo was outraged to hear the laugh that Annie made, Leo tells Annie "Annie, never laugh like that!" then she replies "Why not?" he replies "That's a BAD laugh," Annie apologies to Leo for her actions until she shows the Boys and Rocket the tape player and plays it. An evil laughter was heard as a boy's voice says "Greetings, I'm known as The Phantom, I've kidnapped June for Revenge, If you want to see her again leave me alone or I'll Captured the other girl too." Annie whimpers knowing that she might be captured next If the gang doesn't rescue June from this mysterious the Kids rescued June from this Mysterious Fiend and who is he?


	2. The Search for the Stolen Items

{Chapter 2.}

Leo and the gang boarded Rocket and flew in the sky, ready to rescue June when they found out that without her, Rocket will have less power than usual, Leo had an idea, he sends a Morse code message to June's friends Little Dragon Kite (Dragon Kite) Ducky (Duck, Duck, June) and Ring (Ring around the Planet) to meet them at England for a team-up to rescue June from an evil Rocket. Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope and found out that The Phantom threw some items that belong to June along the way, a pink headband, a pair of light blue earrings and a pair of dancing shoes (The ones June wears) as Leo, Annie, Quincy, Little Dragon Kite, Ducky, Ring and Rocket travel to search for the items. First item: June's Pink headband found in the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, the gang heads toward the Eiffel Tower and finds out that they must take the Elevator to the tower but the elevator was a trap setup by The Phantom, the gang sees three math Problems on the elevator played as the trap the gang until they solve all the problems and tries to retrieve June's Pink headband in the process. Will the gang retrieve the other items from the evil Phantom?


	3. Toy Car Trouble

{Chapter 3.}

The gang couldn't reach the headband on the top of the Eiffel Tower till Leo says "Can anyone fly over and get the Headband?" Little Dragon Kite flies to the Top of the Eiffel Tower and grabs the Pink headband with her teeth, Rocket uses his Look-and-listen to scope to find the 2nd item: June's Light blue earrings. The gang travels to Vatican City, Italy to the St. Peter's Basilica - The Vatican, where they found out that June's Light blue earrings are attached with black duct tape to a run-away remote control toy car controlled by The Phantom until the gang finds the Pope who sees the toy car riding all over the St. Peter's Basilica, the Pope asks and begs the gang to help him stop the runaway toy car. Leo tells Annie to use the Clapper-catcher to grab it, but the car was moving so fast, Annie can't catch it and she starts getting frustrated and angry about not catching the car, Ring falls out of Rocket to trap the Remote control toy car by expanded itself, Annie finally catches the runaway toy car along with Ring's help until the Pope gives thanks to the gang for stopping the toy car, now the gang has one item left to find. Will the Kids ever find the last item and Rescue June?


	4. Meet the Phantom

{Chapter 4.}

Rocket leaves Vatican City, Italy and activates his Look-and-listen scope and discovers that the Phantom's Rocket passed them a few minutes ago as the gang follows the Phantom's Rocket trail to Agra, India to the Tai Mahal thinking that the Phantom might create another trap for them. The gang lands near the Tai Mahal and searches for the item, Leo spots a Shadowy Figure above them, a young boy in a Black robe and a hood to match, covering his face like a shadow showing only his eyes, he shouted "I'm the Phantom! An evil child." as he laughs evilly, he quoted "You'll never see your friend again! Now, stay out of this or the other girl is next!" Annie whimpers knowing that the Phantom was scaring her, the gang sees June's dancing shoes in the Phantom's hooded hands as the gang chases the Phantom to the top floor of the Tai Mahal, the Phantom calls his Phantom Rocket to use a Grappling hook to grab him for an escape with June's dancing shoes with him, Leo calls his Rocket for a High-speed rocket chase in the sky to rescue June from the evil Phantom. Will the gang rescue June in a High-speed Rocket chase and stop the Phantom?


	5. The Rocket Chase

{Chapter 5.}

The high-speed Rocket chase has begun and Leo tries to stop the Phantom's Rocket with the Back-up booster to catch-up with the other rocket, until the Phantom counters Leo with it's own Back-up booster in order to prevent Rocket from catching him. Leo's Rocket smacks the other rocket on the side, shaking both June and the Phantom inside, June was trapped inside a chamber in the back of the Phantom's Rocket, the Phantom Rocket hits Rocket so hard, his side window cracks with Annie and Quincy scream in terror, the Phantom Rocket uses the Claw-grabber like the one that captured June on Rocket's left engine, tryin' to stop it. The gang must do something or they'll crash into the ocean, the Phantom's Rocket was shaking Leo's Rocket some much, Annie and Quincy yell "Save us, Leo!" until Leo accidentally hits the Blazer laser button by mistake, zapping the Phantom's Rocket from underneath blasting the Main source of the Rocket, the Phantom releases June from her chamber on Purpose just when the Phantom Rocket explodes in mid-air, the gang shouts out "NO!" Did June and the Phantom survived they're Explosive fate?


	6. The Rescue

{Chapter 6.}

Both June and the Phantom escaped before the Phantom's Rocket exploded, June falls into the ocean, and the Phantom falls on a Deserted island until Leo sees June in the ocean drowning, he quickly jumps out of Rocket, dives into the ocean to rescue June. Leo quickly swims underwater to rescue her but the waves are so strong, both couldn't stay up above water until Leo whistles for Rocket to carry both him and June to the Deserted island with Rocket's Grab-nabber when suddenly June isn't moving, she doesn't open her eyes, Leo panics and tells Rocket to bring a breather device to performed CPR for her, Leo presses down on June's body while Rocket uses the breather machine. June coughs up a lot of water, opens her eyes and sees Leo as June hugs him and cries softly and says weakly "Thank you for rescuing me." and discovers that the Phantom is still standing, wobbly until Ring ties him up as the Phantom falls down in the sand until when Annie picks up his head and finds something red on her hands, Leo yells "It's his Blood!" as Annie shrieks and says "He's bleeding on his face!" Rocket brings two stretchers, one for June and one for the Phantom, the gang returns back at the Rocket Room to help both June and the Phantom even though he's still tied by Ring when all the sudden, Leo unmasks him. Who is the Phantom and why did he Kidnapped June?


	7. The Phantom Unmasked

{Chapter 7}

Leo removes the hooded mask and sees a young boy with glasses and black hair and cuts on his face, Annie puts cream and bandages on the boy's face, Leo ask questions to him on why he kidnapped June, everyone circled around him so the young man can explain the story on Why he did do it. Ring releases the young man and tells the gang his Story, he tells that two years ago, he and June met when they were young at an annual talent show, when there was a dancing contest with both him and June as the final contestants, he explains that June defeated him and embarrassed the young man, making him mad and angry from it. Then he explains that when he returned to his home, something terrible happened to his parents, police and ambulances arrived telling him that his parents are dead, making his life a nightmare, Annie cries and says to Leo "If anything happened to you, I'd be crying every time." Quincy says "I feel sorry for you." Leo replies "So, why did you get her?" The young boy explains that he was angry for one year and freed June and escaped before the explosion, the young boy removes his robe to have a tuxedo on, cause' he wanted to take June with him to a cemetery to say farewell to his parents. So Rocket takes the gang and the young boy to the cemetery, June asks him "Can I have my shoes back?" The young man gives them back to her just when they landed to lay roses to his parents grave, Quincy plays "Taps" on his Trumpet, June asks the young boy for his name "My name is David" he replied, Leo says sadly "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David flies on a pair of Rocket shoes at the final curtain and says "Someday June, I'll make up for what I did." THE END


End file.
